Gun Fighter
The Gun Fighter is a Famiclone that was distributed in the UK and Ireland by Tevion Gaming. Overview Like many Famiclones, the contoller design is based off that of the Nintendo 64's and works as a controller and lightgun. The buttons consist of a D-pad, A and B buttons (along with turbo buttons) disguised as a C-pad, Start, Select, Reset and a trigger on the back for the built-in lightgun. There is also an analogue control stick, which is functional unlike many other Famiclones of this type. There is also a hole which has been covered up with a piece of plastic, meaning that it's likely based off another Famiclone which had a cartridge slot for Famicom games. The unit runs in PAL mode, meaning that the games run slower than normal. There are 64 games built-in, many of which are hacks of other games. However, some are just title screen hacks, several are unhacked and a few others are Nice Code originals. As well as this, several games have two different hacks listed. For whatever reason, games 12-52 are alphabetised while the rest aren't. The music on the intro screen is also used in Shenzhen Nanjing's Pokémon Silver. List of Games Real game names and other information are included in brackets. #Dream Rapid (Hack of F-1 Hero) #Ultimate Speed (Hack of Ferrari Grand Prix Challenge) #Racing Car Bobby (Hack of Race America, which the title screen calls Racingcar) #Bionic Tank (Hack of RoadBlasters) #Mad Trip (Hack of Rad Racer) #Trump Tank (Hack of Mach Rider) #Air Ship (Hack of Road Fighter) #Boat Race (Hack of F-1 Race) #Good Hand (Hack of City Connection) #Air Way (Hack of Xevious) #UFO Race (Also a hack of F-1 Race) #Aether Tiger (Hack of 1942) #Archery (Hack of Pooyan) #Bounce Ball (Hack of Pinball) #B-Wings #Bounce (Hack of Mappy) #Boxworld #Bomber Man #Cobra of Sky (Hack of Raid on Bungeling Bay, which the title screen calls G-3 Cobra of Sky) #Cow Boy (Hack of Wild Gunman) #Conte (Hack of Lode Runner, which the title screen calls Conte Enegy) #Diamond (hack of Arkanoid) #Dik Duk (Title screen hack of Dig Dug) #Exfrome (Title screen hack of Exerion) #Future Tank (Hack of Tank 1990, which is in itself a hack of Battle City) #Forest Guard (Hack of Hogan's Alley) #Gold Digger (Hack of Super Arabian, which the title screen calls Crazy Gold Digger. Unlike other versions of this hack, the music is unchanged from the original) #Ku Ku Land (Title screen hack of Clu Clu Land) #Ladangel (Hack of Challenger) #Matching III #Mars (Hack of Star Force) #Mine (Based off Minesweeper, complete with a similar appearance to the Windows 95 OS) #Mars Man (Hack of Binary Land) #Obstacle Race (Title screen hack of Zippy Race) #Othello (Bit Corp. version) #Porter (Hack of the NTDEC game) #Dig Dug (Dig Dug II) #Rnpid Gunnery (Also a hack of Hogan's Alley) #Roge Brer (Hack of Mario Bros.) #Rescue Kuck (Hack of Donkey Kong Jr.) #Spar (Hack of Urban Champion) #Sky Invader (Hack of Sky Destroyer) #Strange Pop Pop (Magic Bubble from the DreamGEAR 75-in-1 with different music) #Space 2050 (Hack of Duck Hunt) #Snowfield Shoot (Also a hack of Duck Hunt) #Surface Fire (Hack of Millipede) #Spider (Also a hack of Lode Runner) #Super Elf (Hack of Circus Charlie) #Space ET (Space Invaders) #Tunny (Hack of Sonson) #World War (Title screen hack of 1942, which is actually called World War II) #Zero Gravity (Hack of Balloon Fight) #Space War (Hack of Exerion) #Penguin (Hack of Nuts & Milk) #Maze (Hack of Pac-Man, which the title screen calls Maze Tussle) #Dada (Hack of Popeye) #Cryptcar (Hack of Dig Dug) #Hassle (Hack of Front Line) #Coin Tetris (Hack of Magic Jewelry) #Move Box (Towers of Hanoi game) #Find #City Chase (Title screen hack of City Connection) #Biky Bike (Hack of Excitebike) #Jungle (Also a hack of Pac-Man) Category:Hardware Category:Famiclones Category:TV game Category:Clones